


Revival

by 1slyslytherin1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1slyslytherin1/pseuds/1slyslytherin1
Summary: A harrymort timetravel fic
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 8





	1. chapter 1

After the final war Harry was relaxing. Yes the boy-who-lived was relaxing. He could enjoy his life as there are no more possesed teacher or diary or anything. as I was saying he was relaxing but not enjoying.these days he was feeling rather suspicious of his friends. They were not acting themselves. Eventhough Ron lost his brother he was rather content. Even Ginny . Hermione is back to being Hermione she is always reading. Even though it has been few weeks since the war Harry could not feel anything it was like he was just a shell of a soul.He missed fred George duo . He missed everything and everyone. As he was relaxing he got a letter from the bank saying him to immediately come. He rolled to the bank and asked what was wrong . Imagine his suprise when they said he have to do an inheritance test.so he dis then he found out his name was Harrison James potter and he was richer than malfoy and the meddling old foot has set him up. He intended him to fight his mate Tom riddle. His so called friends were getting paid behind his back. His 'loving relatives' were getting paid and that he was not supposed to go to there in the first place. And the old foot blocked his inheritance and has several love lotion hate potion loyalty potion. He also found out that his parents will see sealed and the old foot knew all along that sirius was innocent rather he was the one to tell to keep Peter the safe keeper.  
And he also found out one more thing that he was the master of death. Feeling brave he decided to contact death.  
The temperature dropped surrounding dimminished and death arrived. Hello master said death. He replied by saying hello and aske hiw he was the master of death . Death replied that it was because of his invisibility cloak resurrection ring and the elder wand. Harry explained his life to death. From his birth to death. He said "I wonder what would have happened if I accepted malfoy hand. Then death questioned do you want to fin out he replied yes . That is how he found himself in the cupboard under stairs in his eleven year old body and with full determination to redo his life without any manipulation.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K rowling


	2. Chapter 2

harry did not have time to revive his memories before he heard thundering footstops above his head and his aunts shrilling voice calling him.  
today was the day he got his letter he dashed out and collected his letter when his uncle saw the letter he started bellowing .\  
he said'we did not take you in to go to that freak school you freak you better not go to that school it is within our hearts kindness that we took you in.  
then harry in his coldest spoke"oh uncle i know all your kindness you kept stealing from my account alll dudleys toys are from mine his clothes from mine and yet you treat my like a slave oh i will make you all pay first you will have to pay all my money back or else-  
'or else what you dont even know any magic and you cant do any magic here without that freakish wand'.  
'oh really' drawled harry  
"wingordiam leviosa" and lifted his uncle into air by using wandless magic  
his aunt and fat cousin started to shreik at that movement he let his uncle down and again spoke in adeadly yet calm voice  
"from today what i say go in this house  
rule 1; i get dudleys second bedroom  
rule 2: i will do no more chores expect gardening  
rule 3 :you will call me harry  
rule 4:you will be my transporter  
if i hear any of this reached dumbledores hear i will make your life way worse  
UNDERSTAND  
They squeked but noded  
he told his uncle to drop him off he wore clothes and went to the pub he made sure to cover his scar and then with his sweetest yet innocent look he asked tom the barkeeper to open the way to diagon alley. tom took pity on and said 'sure lad' then did the pattern and opened the door to your adventure.  
first he went to gringots and removed all the blocks glamour and strengthened the bonds and told griphok to stop all the transitions but to make up some lies.  
he did just that then he withdrew some money. at that movement griphok gave you a magic pouch that can contain all the money he wore it and was suprised to see it change colour into his avedakedavra eyes colour.  
first he went to madam malikinss it was by luck he saw the trademark platinum hair  
'first year" asked the lady you nodded your head and went to stand near draco. he introduced himself to you. by not deciding to lie he said his name was harry potter and said that this was all a new experience to him. 


	3. chapter 2

draco gaped at harry like a breathless fish. harry felt humour seeing the slytherin like that for that was the first time he seaw him like this in his life.  
he told draco to compose himself . hearing that draco quickly adapted to the malfoy mask. harry was very astounished by this.  
'would you like to show me around draco' asked harry?  
'i would love to"replied draco  
he was very stunned that the golden saviour just asked him to show him around he took harry to various shops to buy both their things at some time he was very astounished with harry being like a kid lost on a candyworld.  
he took harry to his parents  
father said draco  
lucious turned and was suprised to see a boy  
'who is this draco"asked lucious in a cold but monotone voice  
this is my freind father his name is harry potter we met ealier at madam malikins shop' replied draco  
lusious was very suprised to hear that he thought that harry would be escorted by a teacher or the old coot but he was wrong if he played the cards right then maybe he could convert harry into the dark side tom would be very pleased (tom considers the inner circle as his family and he did not mark them also he forbids them from calling him dark lord).  
harry could see the gears turning in lusious head and conjured a very innocent childlike face and said  
"mr malfoy a pleasure to see you'  
"lord potter a pleasure too'  
harry kept a confused face and asked what he ment by lord   
'it is your title in this world have not your magical guardian explained these things to you "asked lusious  
'mr malfoy i do not have a magical guardian it was only yesterday i became aware that i was a wizard and i am very confused too "  
why are you confused" aske lusious  
i do not know any rules of this world i donot know any customs i dont even knoe people and most of them surround me hearing my name i wish i had someone to explain things to me but alas i do not' said harry   
he knew he had played his cards right by the triumphant smirk of lusios  
'why mr potter you came to moy house iwill explain all that is to know about wizarding world and people and everything you need to know


End file.
